


Told You To Move

by JaySLC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, College AU, Cuddling, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, caretaker!Lance, sick!keith, slight coughing, slight mess, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySLC/pseuds/JaySLC
Summary: Keith is at home, sick and bored, so Lance insists on coming over to keep him company.Based on an anon ask I received on Tumblr. "Hey, can I request a klance fic prompt where Keith is sick and needs to sneeze but it ends up being a false start. But it suddenly comes back a minute or two later and it catches him so off guard that he accidentally sneezes all over Lance?"





	Told You To Move

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has almost no plot LOL. xD Caretaking, cuteness, and cuddling happens throughout, but the sneezing and meat of the sickness happens after the first break.

It was only eight in the morning when Keith gave into the fact that the little buzz in his sinuses the night before was really the beginning of a cold and not just the dust he’d kicked up when he cleaned his apartment in the afternoon. From there, it only took him until nine to realize that despite this cold being nothing more than a slight cough and irritating congestion, it was going to leave him feeling just tired enough that he wouldn’t be having any motivation to do anything until he was better.

The second Keith let it slip to Lance over text that he was feeling a bit under the weather and bored, Lance had dropped what he was doing and made it over in record time. Keith assured Lance he didn’t have to come over, he was perfectly able to take care of himself and he certainly wasn’t sick enough to steal Lance away from his study day. He knew the boy had planned on using his free day to prep for an exam he’d been dreading for the past few weeks. In the end, Keith gave up the fight when Lance promised to bring his notes and study while they laid low at Keith’s apartment, the temptation of unexpected time with his boyfriend too much to talk himself out of now.

Despite Keith’s sudden excitement, the idea of his boyfriend popping in with little warning sparked a subtle anxiety.

It’s not like Lance hadn’t seen him sick before. The flu he nursed Keith through last winter was disgusting and embarrassing in every way he could imagine and he did his best to keep that whole ordeal locked away in the depth of his memories along with all the other embarrassing moments best left in the past. What he had now was nothing in comparison, and if Lance could still love him after that, then he could love him through anything.

If he knew this, then _why_ was he getting so worked up about this?

He didn’t have time to dwell on his worry before the doorbell rang and Lance let himself in. Wet snow clung to his hair, jacket, and boots, but he didn’t look like the cold had affected him at all. Kicking off the powder onto the dark welcome mat, he quickly peeled off his outdoor garb, looking relieved to be rid of the extra weight.

Lance’s eyes lit up when he walked into the living room and caught sight of his boyfriend settled on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest and shy smile half-hidden behind his knees. Happiness and self-consciousness struggled for dominance in Keith’s chest, making a shy blush spread across his pale cheeks.

“Hey, Mullet! Sorry it took me so long to get over, I hope you haven’t been having too much fun without me!” Lance teased as he bent down to pick up the textbook and notebook he had left resting on the floor when he took off his boots. “Though from the sounds of it, you’ve been pretty bored, huh?” Keith nodded sheepishly.

“Yeah, it’s been a pretty slow morning.” The words were muddled by his congestion, and Keith found that he could barely recognize his own voice. Blushing harder, he pulled his legs in closer to himself, holding them tightly. Lance chuckled at this, walking up to his balled-up boyfriend.

“Are you sure you aren’t feeling worse than you said you were this morning?” He asked softly, laying his books on the open cushion next to Keith before grazing the backs of his hands against his neck, checking for an above average temperature.

“Trust me - “ He paused to sniffle and try to clear his throat, hoping to sound even a smidgen more convincing. “I don’t feel nearly as gross as I sound. I’m just really stuffed up and feeling pretty ‘meh’.”

Lance clicked his tongue and nodded when he decided Keith wasn’t radiating any abnormal heat.

“Yeah, it’s just a cold. You should be better in a few days. I’m so glad it’s nothing more serious.” Lance rested his hands on Keith’s knees, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “It wouldn’t have been the first time you tried to brush off a flu by calling it ‘sniffles’.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Keith looked away sheepishly and laughed. “I’m really fine this time, I swear.” Looking back he smiled playfully, poking Lance’s thigh with a sock-covered foot. “So fine that I really don’t need any help. Not that I don’t love having you over, but I really don’t want to keep you from your studying.”

With a bright smile and thumbs-up, Lance picked up his books and plopped down into the open seat next to Keith. He didn’t hesitate weaving an arm around Keith’s waist and pulling him close. Keith took the invitation of intimacy and spread his legs across the couch, feet grazing the arm rest, and nuzzled his nose into Lance’s neck with a content sigh. He pouted as he realized he couldn’t smell Lance’s cologne like he normally could.

“Trust me, you aren’t taking me away from anything. I brought my stuff so I can study while I keep you company.” Kissing the top of his boyfriend’s shiny black head of hair, Lance reached for his hand. “I figured I could study while we put on a movie and cuddled. What do you think about that? Better than sitting around here bored all day?”

“That sounds like the best idea.” Keith smiled against Lance’s shoulder, squeezing his hand back. “Just don’t be too mad at me if you don’t do as well on the test as you want. I gave you your chance to leave.”

Shaking his head and laughing, Lance reached over for the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until Keith stopped him at a Harry Potter marathon. It was honestly the best thing they could be playing. Keith and Lance had watched all the movies a million times together before and it was something that would keep Keith quietly occupied while Lance listened in and out without distracting himself.

After setting the remote back on the side table, Lance reached behind him and pulled down the fluffy red blanket Keith always kept folded on the back of the couch and spread it over Keith, watching the boy relax under the comforting weight.

~~~~~

They sat cuddled up like this for an hour, with Lance running through his physics notes with an arm securely wrapped around Keith’s side while Keith lay sideways across the cushions, one arm woven behind Lance’s back and the other tossed over his lap and under his books.

Maybe he was sicker than he thought, because Keith never felt this tired before two in the afternoon ever. Or maybe it was because he was so content wrapped up in his most comfortable blanket and smushed up against the best boyfriend body pillow he could imagine. For all he knew, it could be some combination of the two, but it was hard to place when the warmth trapped in the folds of the soft material fed relentlessly into his drowsiness.

The only thing keeping him from diving head-first into a peaceful dream world where his head wasn’t stuffed solid and his throat wasn’t raw from post-nasal drip was the buzz that took root deep in his nose.

With his arms pinned down, he groaned sleepily, rubbing his face against Lance’s shirt, hoping the friction could push it over the edge and finally give him some relief.

Feeling the buzzing sensation explode throughout his nose, he gasped, burying his face deeper into his boyfriend’s shirt. He whined as his nose wriggled beyond his control, and peaked an eye open as Lance tensed beneath him.

“Keith?! Are you okay?! Does your head hurt?” Lance ran his fingers gently through Keith’s hair, hoping to help with any pain.

“N- _nope_. I-I’m f _iiine_.” Keith stuttered. “Just _gah-gott-a suh-hAA_!” Breath hitching wildly, Lance relaxed in recognition, continuing to massage Keith’s scalp as he waited for the peak that would never come.

Keith growled in frustration as the feeling fizzled out, letting his muscles relax as he flopped into Lance in defeat.

Lance belted out a laugh, making Keith glare up at him with teary eyes.

“If you’re going to be a little shit and try to sneeze into my shirt, at least go through with it!” Keith swiped his wrist under his red, running nose, and forced himself to sit up, fighting the grogginess that settled over him. Scooting himself closer to Lance, he rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder, sniffling miserably before pecking his jaw just below the ear.

“Sorry, thought that was going to work.” Keith cringed at the worsening quality of his voice, rough and sickly after his attempt to sneeze.

Lance leaned forward away from Keith, placing his pile of papers on the carpet by his feet. As Keith jerked upright, Lance turned around, readjusting the red blanket carefully around Keith’s shoulders and lap. Satisfied with the adjustment, Lance wrapped his arm back around his bundled-up boyfriend, slipping the back of his fingers onto his boyfriend’s pale cheek.

“You sound worse than before, but you still don’t have a fever, that’s good.” Kissing his temple, Lance slipped him an uncapped water bottle. “Make sure to keep drinking water or your little cold _will_ get worse.”

Keith nodded, dazedly taking a few sips from the full bottle as Lance brought his notes back up into his lap. He hummed as the liquid hydrated his dried-out mouth. He hadn’t realized just how thirsty he’d become until he got a taste of what he was missing.

Mid-sip, without warning, the buzz returned, clawing its way from the depths of his sinuses through his nose. It was so intense it forced a gasp from his lips, almost making him choke on the mouthful of water.

Keith tried to sit up, desperately groping at the arm that was holding him in place.

“ _L-Lance, g-gonna-AHhh!!_ ” Keith forced out.

Lance rubbed Keith’s arm supportively, not looking up from his papers.

“It’s okay, just let it out.”

“ _Hhh-! ‘S not o-okay. M-MmAAH-!_ Mo-m _ove- hAHH_!!” Keith couldn’t fight it anymore. Giving into the feeling, he was pitched forward. “ _IIihH’xXSSSHIEW!!_ ”

Lance jumped at Keith’s sudden spasm and was sprayed from neck to knees with a fine mist of glittering saliva and water. He squeaked in surprise as water from Keith’s open bottle splashed onto his lap and notes shortly after.

Both of them sat frozen in place, blinking in the aftermath and taking in what had just happened. Lance bit his lip as he let Keith squirm out of his arms, trying his best to keep himself from belting out another laugh.

Lance lifted the bottle carefully out of Keith’s shaking hand, the water that hadn’t been dumped onto the two of them splashing around dangerously as Keith stifled a string of staccato coughs into his shoulder.

Frantically, Keith covered his face with shaky hands, a deep blush painting his pale skin as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes fluttered wildly, flooding with tears as shallow, staggered breaths forced their way from his sore lungs.

“ _S-sor-AHH_! ‘ _B-buHeeh_ -’ _bout_ the _w-water_ …” Lance smiled as he capped the bottle and carefully dabbed at the water that landed on his papers with a handful of tissues he plucked from the box on the table next to them, trying not to smudge any of the words he had carefully written in ink.

“Don’t apologize! It was an accident, no harm done.” Keith nodded slowly, eyes glazed and unfocused as he continued to gasp and stutter. With more than half his face covered and eyes not showing any sign of recognition, Lance wasn’t sure if Keith understood a word he said. Smirking, Lance nudged him gently, and Keith’s eyes darted over in panic as he almost tipped over. “You having trouble there?”

“ _Y-ye- I- aHhHH!! HUUHAAH!_ ” He pressed his hands harder into his face, growling in frustration because he couldn’t get a word out.

Lance hummed sympathetically, reaching his hand up to Keith’s. He ran his long, slim fingers over the tightly woven shield Keith created with his, but couldn’t break through.

“Keith.” Lance said firmly, earning another disoriented glare. “If you want my help, you’re going to have to let me get to your nose.”

“’ _KuUH_ -! _‘Ka-’kay-_ ” He did as he was told, slowly opening his fingers, revealing a more deeply embarrassed red beneath.

Lance took the opportunity and slipped his middle finger through, grazing the bridge of Keith’s nose. Without hesitation, he stroked and tapped the side of his nose in a quick, steady rhythm. If he weren’t in such a pathetic state, Lance would probably have teased him, but Keith had suffered enough for today.

The effect was instantaneous, and Keith’s gasping and shaking halted immediately. Lance wanted to talk, ask Keith if he was okay or if he’d hurt him, but before he could, Keith took in a sharp, pitched gasp, and Lance pulled his hand away just before Keith slammed his own back to his face.

“ _AAH’SSHHIEW!! HIIIIIHSSSH!_ Eeh- ee _EEH-!?_ _IIIISH’IEW!!_ ” Lance felt all the muscles in Keith’s back relax as he collapsed into his side, out of breath as though he’d just run a marathon. Trying to sniffle back the wall of congestion his outburst caused, Keith quickly realized he’d be feeling worse before he’d be feeling better. The mucus in his nose wasn’t going to be moving anywhere but out any time soon, and his head was throbbing in a steady beat in protest.

Kissing the top of his head, Lance silently encouraged Keith to lower his hands one more time, cupping a tissue to his nose, now as red as his cheeks.

“Bless you. Can you blow?” Lance asked quietly into Keith’s hair. “You’ll feel better if you do.”

Keith nodded, covering Lance’s hands with his own before blowing softly into the soft paper. Snuffling, he snuck the tissue from Lance’s hand, wadding it up and tossing it onto the coffee table next to the box of fresh ones.

Completely drained of any energy he may have had left, Keith let himself fall into Lance’s chest, burying his face into Lance’s sweatshirt.

“I’b really sorry, thad was so gross.” Keith mumbled, a wet cough punctuating his embarrassment.

Lance lifted Keith’s legs onto the couch and adjusted him so he was laying comfortably on his side while keeping his head and torso securely in place. Swinging his own legs up, he laid back against the arm of the couch, pulling Keith down with him.

“You sound pretty cruddy after that. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Keith smirked against the fabric of his boyfriend’s sweatshirt despite the uncomfortable pressure in his head.

“Yeah, I’b okay. Feel pretty stuffed ub. Really tired, too.”

“Get some sleep then, babe.” Lance cooed, brushing his fingers along Keith’s hairline, lulling Keith back toward the sleep he’d been deprived of earlier.

“Mmbb, thigk I will, this is really combfy.” He stretches and sprawls back across Lance’s lap, sighing as sleep crept over him like the warm blanket around him. “Sorry for tagkig you away frob your hobework.”

Lance chuckled quietly, whispering back: “Don’t worry about that. Nap now, and you can help me study later.”

 


End file.
